1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording system comprising a combination of a video camera and a video recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video camera is connected to a video recorder such as a video tape recorder, etc., and video signals provided from the camera side are recorded on a tape, etc., at the recorder side. A video recording system comprising a video camera and a video recorder is becoming increasingly popular.
Now, concerning a compact video recording system using a cassette type video tape recorder as a video recorder, especially a portable video recording system, most of the systems employ an arrangement such that when a camera is connected to a recorder for recording and a recording button at the recorder side is operated, all circuits in the camera receive power from a power source device provided at the recorder so as to start operation. However, at the recorder side, for example, a tape housed in a cassette is loaded into a signal recording system and the signal recording system is set into an operative state by operating the recording button while a tape running system is left in an inactive state. That is, for example, actuation of a motor for driving an image transcription head cylinder part and of a motor for driving a capstan, and the power supply to various circuit systems are done (here, in a set up in which a loading of a tape into a signal recording system has already been completed when the tape cassette is loaded into the recorder, only the setting of the signal recording system into an operative state is done by operating the recording button), thus the recorder is set in a state of stand-by for recording. Then, as a trigger button at the camera side is operated under said state, a trigger signal which is a recording start signal is given from the camera side to the recorder side, and thus a pressure contact of pinch rollers onto a capstan, etc., takes place at the recorder side, so that a running of the tape is started. Accordingly, video signals from the camera side will be recorded on the tape at the recorder side.
The main reason for employing an arrangement in this type of system such that a recorder is set in a recording-stand-by state, and a camera is set in an active state by operating a recording button at the recorder side, and then a trigger button at the camera side is operated to actuate the recorder to start recording, is that a camera usually employs an image pick up tube. As is well known, a comparatively long period of time is needed for an image pick up tube from the moment that a power supply to its heater circuit is started, until it reaches a normal operating state (in some cases something like ten seconds). Therefore, the recorder is set at a recording-stand-by state and a power supply to all circuit systems of the camera is started beforehand so that the camera is set in an operative state before recording.
This is surely a very advantageous system arrangement when using a video camera having an image pick up tube as image pick up means, but on the other hand such arrangement of the system has the following disadvantages. That is, first a loss of power. As mentioned above, in this system when a recording button is operated at the recorder side, the recorder is set in a recording-stand-by state, and the camera is set at an operative state, thus the total system is set at a recording-stand-up state. And, for example, in a portable system, etc., there are many cases wherein such a system is carried around while set in a recording-stand-by state so that a recording can be done immediately at any time, without missing a chance for recording which could take place unexpectedly. Therefore, power loss will be considerably great in such case, and especially in a portable system in which the power source capacity is limited, the life of the power source is shortened, thus causing great problems. Next, as a second disadvantage, there are problems of abrasion, damage of the magnetic plane of tape, or abrasion, etc., of a recording magnetic head at the recorder side. That is, when a recording button at the recorder side is operated in this kind of system, the recorder is set in a recording-stand-by state, and at this time, a rotating magnetic head for image transcription is rotating in contact with a tape loaded on the external circumference of a head cylinder. Yet, in general, various handlings are done at the camera side in image transcription, such as a determination of a composition, a zooming, a focusing, or an adjustment of a diaphragm aperture, etc., thus a long period of time is consumed until the camera is triggered on. Also triggering-off of the camera is frequently done. And when the camera is in a state of triggering-off, the tape is in a state being contacted against an image reproducing magnetic head which is in a rotating state at an image reproducing part. Therefore, such disadvantages are apt to happen as abrasion, damage of a magnetic plane of the tape or abrasion of the image reproducing magnetic head, etc.
Also, a third disadvantage is a problem in handling. That is, as has been explained above, at the time of recording in this kind of system, two completely independent operations, i.e, an operation of a recording button at the recorder side and an operation of a trigger button at the camera side are needed, and an image transcription cannot be done unless the recording button at the recorder side is already actuated. This constitutes a problem in the handling characteristics.